Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of small volume, less consumption, etc., and have been applied in the life and work of people, such as computers, televisions, etc.
The liquid crystal panel is the important assembly of the liquid crystal display and usually produces thousands of volts of static electricity because of friction, etc. High-voltage static electricity can be conducted to the public electrode of the liquid crystal panel and rapidly discharge to produce high-strength instantaneous current; simultaneously static electricity outside the liquid crystal panel can cause the public electrode to produce a large number of induced charges to form high-strength current; and after current is transferred to an IC circuit, components and parts on the circuit are easy to damage so that the liquid crystal display is damaged. Therefore, conducting design is usually conducted on the color film substrate of the liquid crystal panel; for example, a conducting layer is deposited on the color film substrate and ITO, IZO, AZO, GZO, etc., are used to conduct static electricity for protecting the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1 is the section view of a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate 201 and a second substrate 202; the first substrate 201 and the second substrate 202 are opposed; a liquid crystal layer 203 is held between the first substrate 201 and the second substrate 202; and the edge between the first substrate 201 and the second substrate 202 is provided with sealant 204 and an electric conductor 205. A black matrix 211 and a color filtering film 241 are deposited on the surface of the inner side of the first substrate 201, and a public electrode 251 is formed on the upper surfaces of the black matrix 211 and the color filtering film 241. The black matrix 211 has a two-layer structure; the first layer thereof is a conducting layer 221; the second layer as an insulating layer 231 is formed on the conducting layer 221; the conducting layer 221 is made of conducting materials, and the electric conductor 205 is connected with a ground wire 242, by the contact of the edge of the conducting layer 221 and the electric conductor 205, to conduct static electricity for protecting the liquid crystal panel and assemblies thereof. Sometimes the conducting layer is arranged on the surface of the outer side of the first substrate. However, both methods above include the deposition process of the conducting layer on glass; much production time is consumed and the production efficiency of the liquid crystal panel is reduced.